


Two little boxes and a surprise guest

by princessamerigo



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Garcy Secret Santa 2019, Good or bad, London, Presents, Surprises, Tears, happy or sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessamerigo/pseuds/princessamerigo
Summary: Can a Christmas Eve which started off badly for Lucy and Flynn be saved?
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Two little boxes and a surprise guest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my belated present to @nofearofwaves on tumblr as part of Garcy Secret Santa 2019.
> 
> Soooo sorry for the wait dear, I hope you can forgive me. 
> 
> Special thanks to @kissedbydragonfire for being my beta. :)
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated. :)

“Ouch! Damn it!” Lucy hissed while she was staring at her blood, which was sweeping slowly out of her finger. _Anything else? Really, will this day never end?_ she fumed in herself.

“Lucy, dear, is something wrong?”

Maria Tompkins rushed into the kitchen. There were fairy lights around her slim shoulder. She was adding another “final touch” to the Christmas decoration of the Chelsea house, maybe the fifteenth time in a couple of days. She was well in her seventies, but she was brilliant and energetic as always. Lucy really wished she could find out what her secret was, as Lucy herself felt really worn out. No wonder though…

“Nothing, really, I just cut my finger while chopping an onion.”

Lucy tried to mime the nonchalant, but she realized her voice was trembling. _Damn it._

“My darling girl, don’t try to fool me. You are a mess. Come, sit down, and while I tend to your finger, please tell me what is going on.”

Lucy had no strength to protest while she was ushered to the kitchen table, and was practically pushed down in a chair. She watched with tears in her eyes as Maria opened a cupboard, then another searching for plaster. Garcia’s mother was back to her when she started to speak.

“I think Garcia is hiding something from me. He maybe even has someone.”

“What?”

Maria looked back at her over her shoulder, then burst into laughter. 

“Don’t be silly, that is nonsense. Ah! There it is!”

She returned with some disinfectant and a Band-Aid. While she was gently tending the cut, her wise eyes searched Lucy’s face.

“And I don’t say this because he is my son. Garcia dotes on you. I see that. Where did all this come from?”

Lucy sighed heavily. A part of her hated herself for even mentioning it, but another part foolishly longed for Maria calming her and saying everything was all right.

“It started like two weeks ago. He travelled abroad for a week. I thought nothing of it, as I know he still gets some assignments from Agent Christopher and he cannot talk about them.”

Lucy knew she could talk this freely, as they told Maria everything about time travel and Rittenhouse, knowing that she won’t tell a soul about it.

“Then he returned and ever since then he is somehow different. He is quiet, tense. There are big silences sometimes when I walk in somewhere and he is on the phone. And then he told me that yes, we’ll travel to London to see you, but we’ll celebrate on Christmas Eve, because you will fly to Paris in the morning. We won’t accompany you, as he has important errands here, in London. And, I don’t even know where he is at this moment. ”

Lucy looked at Maria helplessly.

“I know it’s not much and you must probably think I’m silly right now, but I simply feel something is wrong. And that kills me. Especially now.”

“Especially now?” Maria asked with surprise. 

Lucy wished she could kick herself.

“I mean… around Christmas.”

Maria looked at Lucy with watchful eyes, but then remained silent.

“Tell me something, my dear girl,” she asked after a while. “Do you remember what the two of you went through ’til you found each other?”

“Yes,” Lucy whispered.

“Do you love my son?”

“Of course I do!”

“Do you trust my son?”

“I do, but…” Lucy hesitated.

Maria finished her work with Lucy’s finger, then gently squeezed her hand.

“Then everything will be all right.”

She got up and walked to the stove where the kettle stood.

“And, now I’ll make us some tea and we will talk, until that ‘but’ disappears from your head.”

Lucy had to smile.

“Tea? Really? Did you truly become an Englishwoman since you moved to London?”

Maria just looked back over her shoulder.

“You can laugh, but tea is really a cure for everything.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy was doing the clean-up and was considerably calmer when she heard the main door of the house open and the voice that simply reached to the core of her heart.

“Mom, Lucy, I’m home.”

Lucy didn’t turn around. She knew that she didn’t have too. After some packing away and greeting his mother, she simply sensed his presence nearer and nearer. All her fibres were alerted, until she felt what she loved so much... the way he kissed that sensitive spot behind her ear.

“Hello, beautiful. I see you are busy as always.”

Garcia’s husky voice rumbled through her, and no matter how worried Lucy was, how much she wanted to be angry at him for making her worried, she just closed her eyes, smiled, and was lost in this moment and his scent. She tilted her head a bit just to be even closer to him.

Part of her wished this moment would never end. And indeed, when she looked at him, she couldn’t help notice that no matter how sexy he was with his scruffy face and his shingly wet hair from the melting snow, she saw something in his eyes which made her stomach flip. He WAS hiding something and she doubted it was just about a Christmas present.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were around the decorated Christmas tree. Garcia, Lucy and Maria. All of them were smiling while chatting and later giving each other presents, but there was a palpable tension in the room. Even Maria started to worry that something was really wrong. She looked from Lucy to Garcia and back, but remained silent as she promised herself not to meddle in their affairs.

So, instead, she thanked then warmly for the books they got her as a present and for the beautiful stole. Lucy gifted Garcia an elegant wrist watch and really liked the necklace and the beautiful fountain pen Garcia chose for her, but she was close to tears.

Then suddenly, the doorbell rang and the air froze. Garcia jumped up so vehemently, as if he would have thought it was a gunshot. He almost threw over his armchair and practically ran to the door. 

“Mom, please, stay beside Lucy. Don’t let her faint.”

Lucy and Maria exchanged shocked glances. _Faint? What is going on?_ They got up and followed Garcia into the hall. He was with his back to them, his broad shoulders made it impossible to see who was standing in the door.

Lucy heard a woman’s voice. So, it’s true. Garcia met someone and now he…. but wait…. The voice was familiar, painfully familiar. That… cannot be…. Impossible. Lucy had to grab for Maria’s hand for support. Tears started to stream from her eyes.

In the next second, she ran to the woman who was putting her thick coat on the rack and hugged her with such momentum that they both almost fell.

“You… are… here… really here… How?”

She could just mumble, while the other woman just laughed. 

“Where would I be? Luce, you know that you are my favourite big sister, but aren’t you overreacting a tiny bit? I told you that although little Lucy and Patrick are ill, I will definitely come over. Their father is a doctor, so they will be in good hands. Noah sends his love by the way.”

Lucy just stared at her long-lost sister who was there in flesh and blood and smiling and rambling like she always did. Lucy understood nothing. But then, as she looked at Garcia, who watched this scene with sheer relief and happiness written on his face and tears in his eyes, she started to understand. She just stared at the man who gave her the biggest possible gift. But… damn it, if anything goes not according to his plans…

Garcia caught her look and saw that she got even paler if that was possible.

“Lucy, are you all right? Let’s go into the kitchen for a glass of water. Mom, would you show Amy into the living room? We will be right back.”

He gently pushed Lucy towards the kitchen. Once they were alone, Lucy asked him with trembling voice.

“How? How did you bring her back? And you could have gone….”

At the thought of losing him because history was changed, she started to sob. Garcia was right beside her and hugged her tightly. He rested his chin on the top of her head, while he explained in trembling, but quiet voice.

“I know….I know… that bringing back Amy could mean that the timeline changes so much that we never even meet… But I had to try. As you have lost her because of me… I never thought that the whole Hindenburg… that you lost Amy because of it. I knew we could never be completely happy without her.”

He gently pulled Lucy back, so he could look into her teary eyes.

“I nagged Agent Christopher for almost a year before she agreed to let me use the Lifeboat once more. Or as many times it was needed. Jiya was my pilot. We planned and researched. When I travelled away two weeks ago, I stayed in the country, and did everything to make Amy reappear in your life. I owed you this one. And ever since I returned, I was worried that something still went wrong; that one day, I’ll realize something changed that shouldn’t. And I had to contact Amy to see what she remembers in this timeline, but didn’t dare to tell you ‘til I was sure. I’m sorry, I’m sorry…. that I…”

He couldn’t continue, as Lucy suddenly kissed him; fiercely, passionately, maybe even angrily. But what she couldn’t express with words, she tried to show this way.

When they finally parted, she looked deep in his eyes.

“I cannot even begin to tell you how much I love you for what you did. But, on the other hand, I could strangle you. Never, NEVER risk your life or what we have here again. Please. I couldn’t bear losing you. Please.”

Then a small smile appeared on her lips. 

“And I though you found someone else. Well, practically you did.”

Garcia looked shocked.

“Lucy, you really thought that I could….”

He shook his head.

“Silly you.”

He hugged her again.

“I love you more than my life. And that is why I have yet another present for you. And I wanted Amy to be part of this moment too. Come.”

Garcia led Lucy back to the living room, then stepped over to a shelf and took out a small box from behind some thick books. Maria and Amy watched the scene with open mouth.

Garcia himself was surprised as well, however, when he turned back towards Lucy and… found Lucy standing there with a small box as well.

“What…” he searched for words.

Lucy had tears in her eyes again, but now from happiness. 

“I have one more gift too. But I think you should start.”

Garcia was confused for a moment, but then found his voice.

“Lucy… our past was turbulent and crazy…. and I want our future to be the same only better. But no matter how it will be, I want to share it with you. Would you be so brave as to marry me?”

He opened the little box and revealed a simple but elegant engagement ring. Lucy just smiled and slowly opened her own box.

“Yes, I would. With one condition. Do you promise me that you will teach our son or daughter how to ride a bicycle?”

She took out a tiny, tiny little shoe from the box.

“You’re going to be a father, Garcia.”

Garcia Flynn could just nod because his throat tightened from emotion. They lost so much in this life, but it seemed the struggle was worth it.


End file.
